Zangetsu Reformed in Darkenss
by InceptionTact
Summary: Ichi x Yoru, my favorite pairing, skips Fullbring arc and goes into training for Quincy Arc. Zangetsu reveals some heavy bombs and Ichigo gets to know his darkness
1. Chapter 1

"**Zangetsu Reformed In Darkness"**

"Normal Speech"

"**Hollow Speech"**

"_Zanpaktou Speech"_

I do NOT own Bleach, if I did the Bount Arc would've never happened and the intern who thought of it would be dead.

"I've had enough of your… arguments Aizen." Raising his sword up and putting his burnt left hand on Tensa Zangetsu. "Let me show you Aizen, The Final Getsuga Tensho!"

A jagged black and blue pillar of reiatsu pierced the skies, and revealed a much different Ichigo. He was covered from his nose to his feet in hard grey bandages, as well as jet black hair that reached his waist line blowing in the wind of his power. His eyes became blood red and his right arm became shrouded in what looked like a jet black flame. He also wore a jet black hakama that looked like it was made from his jet black reiatsu.

"The Final Getsuga Tensho… is me, becoming Getsuga itself. When I use this I will lose all of my shinigami powers."

Aizen for all of his genius intellect couldn't comprehend his situation. 'I can't feel him, I can't feel anything… when I broke through the barrier and became a transcendent being humans, shinigami, and hollows alike couldn't feel my reiatsu unless I lowered it to their level of awareness. So how can I not feel this child, when he is right in front of me? It's almost as if… "No! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY TH-THIS HUMAN HAS SURPASSED ME! I THE TRUE TRANSCENDENT WILL BE-"

That was all Aizen got out before he was claimed by darkness.

"Mugetsu" [1] with that simple phrase all sound stopped and darkness became everything. When the attack died down Ichigo landed on the ground his visage was peeling away. He saw Aizen's body land in the distance and shunpo'd in front of his body. Just then Aizen's body began to regenerate.

'He can still regenerate?'

Aizen fully regenerated but was unconscious much to Ichigo's relief.

Ichigo's Inner World

After Ichigo used Mugetsu, Zangetsu and Shiro unmerged and became Tensa Zangetsu and Shiro was in his masked Bankai.

Shiro for once lost his insane grin and looked depressed? It's hard to tell with him. Tensa Zangetsu how ever had a determined face. _'I can fix this, he's proven himself to me. I hope this goes well.'_ Tensa Zangetsu looked over to Shiro and smirked _'Here goes nothing'_

"_Hey I'm gonna fix this, take care of him for now…" _Tensa said to Shiro who looked confused, how could he fix this? Before he could get an answer though Tensa lunged forward and stabbed Shiro in the heart.

Shiro could feel Tensa's power flow into him, until the power stopped and looked down. Tensa had turned back into Old Man Zangetsu who just smirked before he turned into reishi and faded into nothing.

Shiro was conflicted, he didn't know if he should be happy that the imposter was gone or angry that his 'partner' was gone.

Shiro didn't have any time to think about this though, Ichigo's Inner World was crumbling and he needed to fix that. With his power as a Zanpaktou returned to him, he changed to his original form. Gone was the horned mask and strange coat. Now he was garbed in a black flame like reiatsu hakama (The one from FGT) [2] and an open version of Zangetsu's crimson black coat with tattered edging, but it only reached his waist line. His hair was still really long and his mask now hung at his hip from a string.

He looked at his new attire and smirked, **'This feels great!'** he switched his attention to Ichigo's Inner World and its pitiful state. **"Alright let's fix this place up."**

He pushed his reiatsu to the max (which is really fuckin' high), as he did this the ocean began to recede, and was now looked like Karakura Town. He panted from almost depleting his reiatsu, **'Still not enough, but at least King will still be a shinigami, and whether I like it or not I'm gonna need the Old Man to get him back at 100%' **he thought before passing out on one of the buildings.

With Ichigo

Ichigo was panting because the last of his bandages disappeared with most of his reiatsu, and now his hair receded back to normal length and color (Post Dangai). His tattoos started to disappear as well, but suddenly a blue reiatsu glowed at their edges and the stayed on his left hand and arm, as well as his torso. He didn't pay attention to any of this as he was staggering over to Aizen to kill him, but the darkness claimed him before he got there. As he lost consciousness he swore he could hear a voice in the back of his mind.

He was about to hit the ground when two figures appear and one caught him.

With Urahara and Yoruichi

They got out of the Senkaimon just in time to see what like a nuke go off in the distance. Both were amazed and wondered what the hell could've done that even though they had an idea.

Both were worried to death, they could feel no reiatsu after that explosion, so they thought the worst. 'No Ichigo, please!' Yoruichi was on the verge of crying, she and Ichigo had become very close after the Invasion of Soul Society.

"Kisuske, we need to hurry up!" Yoruichi shouted and they both shunpo'd as fast as they could to the explosion.

Within 5 minutes they were at the edge of a massive crater, and saw… two figures 'thank god!' Yoruichi inwardly shouted.

They stayed at the edge of the crater seeing as they couldn't be of any use in this fight, so they observed who and what were fighting.

One looked like a demonic butterfly to be honest and they assumed that it must've been Aizen from the hair coming off the skull. The other was unmistakably Ichigo, except he seemed taller, and his hair was longer, 'God, he looks like well… a god' she inwardly drooled until she corrected herself 'Bad! Now is not the time for that!' Yoruichi was worried though because his entire left arm and was burned horribly. 'Dear God, how is he still standing with a wound like that?' she stopped though as she and Urahara had to strain their hearing to hear what was now being said.

"I've had enough of your… arguments Aizen"

"Let me show you… The Final Getsuga Tensho!"

As soon as he said those three words almost the entire crater became filled with a black a blue reiatsu that pierced the heavens.

To say they were shocked was one thing, "Kurosaki-san…" Urahara whispered sadly.

Yoruichi picked up on his tone "Kisuke?"

Urahara just hid his sadness by tucking his hat to hide his face, "just watch"

They both focused back on Ichigo when the reiatsu cleared in a shockwave that knocked them back a few feet. What they saw when it cleared was unimaginable although upon seeing him Yoruichi's head went straight to the gutter 'Oh MY GOD… he is so fucking hot!' but pulled herself out of her thoughts when she heard him speak.

"The Final Getsuga Tensho, is where I become Getsuga itself."

Aizen just looked paralyzed for a moment and unable to respond so Ichigo continued

"If I use this technique I will lose all of my shinigami powers. That is what makes it final."

Urahara just ducked his head down as if in apology. He knew of this technique as Isshin told him, the cost and that if he could he would teach Ichigo as a last resort if he ever needed to.

Yoruichi however was not happy in the slightest, Ichigo had become the best thing in the world for her, and when this was all over they promised each other to sort things out and see if there could be an 'us' between them, that he still had a bet to fulfill. There was another emotion raging through her also. It was hate; pure and utter hatred for Aizen, it was his fault all of this was happening in the first place. His stupid ambition to become god was sinking the world into war and sadness. Now she hoped that if anything Ichigo would just kill him and end it here so the madness could stop. More than that she wanted to as much time as she could with him, if what he said was true she wouldn't have much left. Again though she was broken out of her thoughts but, this time it was by Aizen's screams of rejection.

"No! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY TH-THIS HUMAN HAS SURPASSED ME! I THE TRUE TRANSCENDENT WILL BE-"

He was cut off as was all sound by this next phrase.

"Mugetsu"

Everything became darkness, that attack it spread past the skyline and everything in front was just darkness.

Yoruichi was consumed by her emotions, she kept alternating between happiness, because there was no way anything could live through that so Aizen was dead. Funny, it was ironic how his Zanpaktou was based off the power of the moon, and its strongest attack was named (moonless night) and sadness, Ichigo would become spiritually unaware which she hated. Lastly there was anger, how dare Aizen do this all.

She just wanted to explode, this was too much even for her. She was about to break down, but Urahara clasped her shoulder with his hand. "Yoruichi..." this didn't give her much comfort, but they both redirected their attention to Ichigo when the wave of darkness let up and Ichigo just landed, his visage was crumbling.

This was all Urahara needed and they were using shunpo to get where Ichigo was, but they heard a low thud and then he was gone, he just basically teleported, not more than a few seconds later though they found him near what appeared to be Aizen's corpse. Now they were shunpoing all the way there.

"Holy Fuck! He's so fast!' almost a minute later they landed near Ichigo to see Aizen regenerating? 'How the fuck is he still alive?!' Yoruichi inwardly screamed. To her relief as well as Ichigo's and Urahara's Aizen seemed to be out cold. She saw that the rest of Ichigo's bandages dissolved and his hair shortened and became orange again. He didn't have a shuhaksho so his black tattoos were visible on his black.

Urahara glanced over at her "go to him, I'll take care of sealing Aizen."

She stood there for a minute looking at Ichigo, and saw that his tattoos were receding and his reiatsu was plummeting fast so she jumped forward to catch him when he started to fall forward. She caught him just in time to have him in between her arms, which she admitted to herself that it felt really good.

She was carrying him bridal style, over to where Urahara was sealing Aizen into what looked like a bunch of spears that protruded out of his back. She just got to where Urahara mumbled some phrase and the ten spears protruding from Aizen's body twisted into a white substance that covered Aizen head to toe, and then it all(including Aizen) twisted into a three pronged stand.

After Aizen was sealed she gently layed Ichigo on the ground.

"Kisuske his reiatsu is almost gone… is there any way that we could stabilize him?"

"No, if what Isshin told me was anything to go by that attack basically depleted him of almost all his reiatsu, and sealed off his Zanpaktou from him so he can't access Zangetsu or his reiatsu."

Yoruichi was not happy to say the least. She was angry and wanted to vent, but now was not the time or the place so she just sat there with Urahara and just mentally simmered for a few minutes.

"I think we should be getting back and tending to any of the injured." Urahara said to her but all she did was stare at Ichigo's prone form.

'It's not fair! We just won but it's an empty victory, Ichigo is so young and has such a big heart and yet he sacrificed basically everything for us. Why him? He's already suffered enough! This just isn't fair!'

Urahara once again clasped her shoulder, and brought her out of her thoughts, "Yoruichi, we need to go. There are others who will need our he-"

Just then a blue reiatsu glowed over Ichigo and centered at his chest. They watched in awe as his tattoos once again spread all over his chest, back and left arm and hand. His reiatsu also shot back up to almost captain level and… was stabilizing? 'That shouldn't be happening… well we'll find out later I guess' thought Urahara.

"What the hell? Kisuske I thought he was going to lose his powers." 'Oh my god, please let this be real! Ichigo you better be coming back… I will not let you disappear on me!' "Kisuske?"

"If he is getting his powers back I would think his sword would be here." But Yoruichi was not even going to think about that, 'No! Ichigo is coming back end of story!' she yelled to herself.

Urahara was proven wrong less than a couple seconds later when a black smoke appeared next to Ichigo and what looked very similar to his Bankai appeared next to him, but it was different It was longer now, almost No Daichi [3] size. Next were the three teeth like protrusions on the flat of the blade. (Basically his Full Bring Bankai but only the sword). A few seconds later more black smoke started materializing into a sheath?

Urahara saw the sheath and was confused as to why Ichigo's Bankai had a sheath now. Though as soon as his sword was rematerialized his reiatsu dropped considerably to almost unnoticeable levels.

'I guess reforming his sword took a lot of his remaining reiatsu, but even then that reiatsu is now completely stabilized. His sword also isn't in shikai which it should be with his reiatsu levels, but it's not and that sheath… wait could this mean?' his thoughts were cut short by Yoruichi's little cry of joy. He was then unceremoniously lifted off his ass, and was told to catch up with her or he was being left behind.

Yoruichi had picked up Ichigo bridal style, the irony of which wasn't lost to her and shunpo'd back to Karakura Town with Urahara right on her tail.

As soon as Urahara had caught up to where Yoruichi was shunpoing with Ichigo he teased her.

"Well, I guess this means that you get to play with your boyfriend, ne?"

His response came via glare and pout on Yoruichi's face 'If looks could kill' he sulked.

A few minutes later, they ran into Rangiku Matsumoto who was at Gin's side while Unohana was healing him. Yoruichi asked why they were healing him, and Matsumoto said that Gin betrayed Aizen so he wasn't the enemy.

They didn't have to wait long before they were bombarded by questions from Ichigo's human friends (Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro) and that Imoyama guy. She had ignored their questions for the time being and told them "If you want to know what happened I suggest you wait." She said in a cold tone so they wouldn't bother her, because she wasn't in the mood to be bothered, because Ichigo was still out cold.

After Gin was healed enough where he could talk and walk Urahara opened a Senkaimon for them to Soul Society. Thankfully with Aizen destroying the Janitor they could just walk though, which for some was uncomfortable (Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Don Kanoji.) When they emerged from the Senkaimon though they were greeted by a strange site. All of the Captains and Vice Captains were all bandaged up along with the Vizards, while The Captain Commander was getting his arm restored by Inoue who just got back from Hueco Mundo.

All of Ichigo's human friends went to Inoue especially Tatsuki, while Urahara and Yoruichi went to the rest of the Captains who were now gathering around the Captain Commander.

Yamamoto took this as the time to ask what was on everyone's mind. "Has Aizen Sousuke been dealt with?"

Yoruichi was the one to respond to this and quite proudly of that, "Of course! Did you expect anything less from Ichigo?"

Yamamoto saw the underlying truth to that statement, "Are you saying that he took him on by himself?" he asked keeping his calm demeanor even though he was shocked that the boy did something that all the Captains couldn't do combined.

Others were shocked but didn't get to voice their confusion because another Senkaimon opened directly behind them to show a sweaty and worried Isshin, although half of them didn't know who he was.

"Ichigo!" but stopped when he saw him in Yoruichi's arms, who was holding him rather protectively.

Many, people were confused as to who the hell just barged into a meeting like this, but Toshiro voiced his shock and confusion for the others.

"Sh-Shiba Taichou? H-How are yo-"he was cut off by the captain commander.

"Isshin Shiba or Kurosaki whichever you go by now, former Captain of Squad 10, am I to presume you are Kurosaki Ichigo's father?"

He got a dumb nod from the man in response, "That would explain a lot of things" he mumbled, but something caught his attention from continuing that conversation.

"Where is the body of Aizen Sousuke?" he asked where is was if there was one left since he didn't see it.

Urahara took the opportunity to finally speak "He is right here" he said when he shunpo'd and brought back with him a white three pronged cross seal.

"Actually he's all sealed up and ready for transport."

"He didn't kill him?" Yamamoto asked confused.

"No Aizen regenerated and was unconscious when we got to him, and Ichigo was staggering over to kill him but fell unconscious and we took care of them both." Urahara said but, wanted to keep some details to himself, Yoruichi, and Isshin.

"Did you witness the fight?" Yamamoto asked

"No, we arrived at the end."

Yoruichi was annoyed, they could ask all these stupid questions when they were in the Seiritei where they could rest, and more importantly Ichigo could rest and recover.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, and I know there is still a lot of information that we need, but could we do that at a later time, I want to get Ichigo to bed so he can rest, God knows he deserves it."

Everyone shifted their attention to her and agreed with her, but one last was made form Yamamoto.

"I agree to that, but I would just like to say one thing before we leave, all of those who are here are welcomed to the Seiritei for recovery and I mean 'all' of you" he said while flicking his gaze between the Vizards and Isshin and the humans.

Everyone agreed to that and made their way to the Seiritei, and when they got there Yoruichi, Isshin and Unohana made their way to 4th Division while the other made their way to the 1st Division to discuss what they would do from here.

At the 1st Division it was decided that all meeting would be postponed until Ichigo woke up because the Soul Society decided on cataloging all the war by everyone's experiences with the help of Mayuri and Urahara to create projectors for memory which already existed but were prototypes at best.

18 hours later at the 4th Division

It was 6 A.M. and Ichigo started to wake up, visitor hours ended at 8 P.M. the night before, but Yoruichi wasn't the former head of the Onmitskido for nothing and was back in his rook by 8:05 P.M. She spent the night in his bed next to him playing with his hair 'I like it like this' until she fell asleep at midnight.

Ichigo woke up and felt a pressure on his back 'a soft pressure 'he thought and realized what was on his back 'Yoruichi' he smiled and rolled himself over so he was now cuddling her.

She mumbled something like his name in her sleep when he cuddled her, but then a question popped in his head. 'Where am I?' it took him five minutes to notice he was in the 4th Division. After all of his adventures in Soul Society, who had come to know the 4th Division like the back of his hand. So he knew he only had fifteen minutes before Unohana came in to check up on him.

He looked down at Yoruichi who was snuggled really deep into his chest and pet her, because he knew she liked it 'Cat habits die hard.'

"Hey Yoruichi, you gotta wake up" he said gently while also gently shaking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes Ichigo" she said sleepily

He knew just how to wake her up though after waking up like this more than once, "But Yoruichi I want you up now." He said in a pouty sweet voice.

Her eyes instantly flung open and saw him smiling at her, she loved it when he woke her up like that. Then she remembered 'Wait he's awake!' she was so happy she instantly hugged him and he returned it back whole heartedly.

"Thank God you're okay." She whispered into his ear happy, she was happier when he responded back.

"Of course I am, who would take care of you if I wasn't?" he said jokingly and instantly regretted it. Yoruichi was the one woman who could beat his sister Yuzu when it came to pouting.

"Well, I'm just happy that you're okay and recovered. Oh yeah here's your sword" she said handing over a jet black sword.

Ichigo paused for a moment when the memories of all that happened flooded back into his mind. He was getting really sad about him losing his reiatsu 'wait sword? Why do I have a sword my reiatsu should be gone.' He was going to voice his confusion but Yoruichi beat him to it.

"I don't know what you did after using 'that', but after words your reiatsu was almost gone, and then for some reason you leveled out and reiatsu started rising again, and now your still a shinigami." She was practically bouncing by the time she finished talking.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the woman in front of him, she was amazing in every way, and now he was going to keep his powers. This was turning out great. 'Hey Zangetsu, you in there?' he didn't get a response back but could feel a presence in his Inner World so he wasn't worried.

"So Ichigo, you remember that bet we made back during the Bount Invasion?" she asked cutely

It took Ichigo all of five seconds to realize what she was getting at. "Yeah I remember that bet I lost." But he was grinning he really wanted to hold up his end of the bet.

"Well since the war is over, and we have all the time we need to 'explore' how about we do that?"

"I would love to" he said as he put his sword on his red chain link holder.

"Good cause I think you need to make good on your end of the bet."

"Well here goes then." Ichigo put a hand on her hip and his other cupping her cheek he leaned in and their faces were centimeters apart and he pressed his lips to hers, he was stunned for a second a how soft her lips were. 'This feels great' he thought as a pleasant heat went up his spine. He continued and kept kissing her for about a minute until she slid her tongue in his mouth and he yelped slightly in surprise. They broke apart after that and stared at each other for a minute before Ichigo asked her the question he waited almost a whole year to ask.

"Umm Yoruichi, w-will you be m-my girlfriend?" he asked hesitantly.

Yoruichi just smiled, she loved how innocent he was and she thought it was so cute that he was nervous.

"You should know already, but yes I want to be your girlfriend Ichigo." She smiled at him and he kissed her again, but was interrupted when Unohana opened the door.

Unohana opened the door to an unexpected sight, there was Ichigo sitting on his bed with Yoruichi across from him, they were kissing each other without a care in the world, well until Unohana interrupted.

"I see you're feeling better Kurosaki-san" she said with a genuine smile. "Should I tell your family your awake or do you two want a little more time to… finish" she finished with a smirk.

Ichigo just looked at her wide eyed and blushing "Unohana-san we just started dating!" she stammered out. Yoruichi was only doing slightly better she was blushing even it was hard to see with her skin and said "Yeah Retsu, give us a little time before we start doing 'that'."

Ichigo still had a pink hue to his cheeks but answered her "yeah you can tell my family, are they hear?"

"Yes, actually they should be here any minute now, "she was leaving when she said "have fun you two" while cheerily exiting the room.

Yoruichi just smirked at Ichigo "You know she's right I think we should have a little more fun."

"You're right, I'll probably have to do a bunch of boring stuff later on so why not have fun now?" he said as he descended onto he lips and claimed them. After a minute the kiss got deeper and deeper until Ichigo stuck his tongue out asking permission to enter, which Yoruichi gave immediately. After exploring each other's mouths for a few minutes they heard a girlish scream followed by the pattering of feet.

"KYAAAA! Oni-chan is kissing a girl!" Yuzu screamed, mortified that her brother was actually kissing someone. This caused Isshin to burst into the room in a flit of Shunpo, and what he saw made him grin like a madman.

"Oh my son, you have made me such a proud father!" His face quickly turned more serious though. "You know you're gonna be stuck in meetings up the ass today right?"

Ichigo just had that stupid grin etched on his face the moment Yoruichi said yes "Yeah I thought as much, but now I have company so it won't be that bad."

"That's great to hear son, but I was told by The Captain Commander to make you meet him after you woke up so I'll be taking you there for your first Captain's Meeting." His grin finding its way back on his face.

"Alright Alright, I'm comin' already, hey Karin, Yuzu me and Dad will have to go to a boring meeting so until we get back why don't you two go find Unohana-san and stay with her until we get back okay?" he asked in his sweet brother voice.

"I would Ichi-nii, but Toshiro told me and stop by. He said something about meeting his Vice-Captain or somethin' like that, Yuzu can come too."

Ichigo smiled at his sisters "Okay, well Toshiro's a good guy so I don't mind, I hope you have fun."

The moment they left the room, his expression darkened with an evil smile and said "I am so gonna kill that little bastard for making a move on my sister."

Yoruichi just laughed, she loved his protectiveness so much, and it' really funny sometimes.

"I completely agree Ichigo, I think I have to teach little Toshi that I'm a very protective father."

Ichigo just smirked, it was not Toshiro's day. With that they left for the Meeting.

They arrived at Head Captain Yamamoto's door and heard a gruff voice say "enter"

As they stepped inside they heard the Captain Commander say "Kurosaki Ichigo it's good to see you up and well"

"You too Yama-jii-san" he said coolly.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Zangetsu Reformed In Darkness"**

"Normal Speech"

"**Hollow Speech"**

"_Zanpaktou Speech"_

I do NOT own Bleach, if I did the Bount Arc would've never happened and the intern who thought of it would be dead.

Ichigo, Isshin and Yoruichi were face to face with Yamamoto Shigekuni Gennryusai Captain Commander of the Gotei Thirteen, and too say that there was an awkward silence was an understatement. Finally though Yamamoto broke the silence.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, it is good to see that you are doing well."

"Likewise Yama-ji-sa-…" *WHACK* "Owww! Yoruichi why?!"

Yoruichi looked miffed and glared back at Ichigo "Show some respect…" pointing over to Yamamoto "he's The Captain Commander of The Gotei Thirteen"

"Ah, come on Yoruichi if we gonna talk about respect don't you know it's not polite to point at people." He said with a cheeky smirk.

Yoruichi just grit her teeth and smacked him on the back of the head again "That's not the point! Ah, who am I kidding? This is pointless." she sighed by the end of her rant 'He may be amazing but damn he can get on my nerves too.'

"Okay Okay, just don't hit me again." He said while rubbing the new sore spot on his head.

Yamamoto was just watching the display in front of him with amusement. 'It's nice to know that everyone is finally loosening up after all this.' Although he had to stop this before his office became a couple's lounge.

"I have asked you to come here for a few reasons today, and I would like to proceed so if you would…" he glanced over at Vice-Captain Sasikibe and the man seemingly materialized next to him with a remote in hand. He clicked the remote twice and an ethereal screen appeared in the center in the room. A moment later a laboratory appeared filled with weird contraptions and other science stuff. Urahara could be seen in the background fiddling with some weird device with Mayuri until Yamamoto interrupted them.

"Urahara Kisuske and Mayuri Taichou would you please come to the screen please?" but it sounded more like an order than a request.

"Ahh, Captain Commander we have almost completed the last of our little experiments, is there something that you needed?"

"Yes, I needed your help in informing Kurosaki Ichigo here of what we would be doing with those devices in your hand there hopefully by today."

Confusion was etched on the face of Isshin, Ichigo and Yoruichi. What was so important about these devices?

"Ah, I see well Kurosaki-san, Isshin and Yoruichi these little things here are to actively display a person's memories even if they can't remember one. The reason we are using these is because Sou-Taichou wants to catalog the war so we can learn from the information and better defend Soul Society and the Living World should this problem ever happen again."

Understanding was the expression on all their faces once they thought about it, it made a lot of sense.

"By the way Sou-Taichou we just finished perfecting the last of them, and we will deliver them to your office within the hour, please set up a Captains Meeting so we can catalog battles in the war, also I would ask that anybody who fought an arrancar be allow to come, so that we can collect as much information as possible."

"I agree with your assessment, when I have gotten the items I will call a meeting for all who participated in the war. Very well, I will see you soon." The monitor left sand the Sou-Taichou turned his attention back Ichigo and Co.

"The Second reason for you being here now would be that I would like to know how you defeated Aizen."

Ichigo shuffled his feet a little nervous for some reason. He decided that since he wasn't sure how everything ended up this way that he would just make it simple. "I used a move called The Final Getsuga Tensho…" he was interrupted by his father who finally spoke up.

"So you did use it… wait?! If you used it then how come you still have your powers?"

The Sou-Taichou understood what this meant but wanted confirmation just to be sure.

"What happens when one uses this 'Final Getsuga Tensho'?" he asked which caused both of men to seize up and flinch. Isshin recovered first so he started to explain. "Well I have achieved 'The Final Getsuga Tensho' but have never used it so it's only speculation, but from what Engetsu told me it wi-"

"Enough Dad I can explain." He corrected himself so he was facing the Sou-Taichou "The Final Getsuga Tensho, it's the pinnacle of my power. I become unimaginably powerful, and to put it simply, I become Getsuga itself. The one move I can use in this form is called 'Mugetsu' what this attack does is it takes all the power in my soul and converts it all into Reiryoku that I unleash into the strongest Getsuga imaginable. In exchange for using it, it uses all Reiryoku including the Reiryoku that bonds a shinigami to their Zanpaktou and when the attack stops all of my Reiryoku gets drained and I should've been cut off from Zangetsu and his reiatsu and turned into a powerless human." "That is what makes it 'Final'."

Yamamoto eyed the boy for a few moments before speaking, 'such power and dedication, it is good that he still has his powers.' "Would you happen to know why you have kept your powers?"

Ichigo started to fidget again but answered him none the less "No, I have no idea. I've tried to talk to Zangetsu but, either he isn't responding or I can't hear him, but I do know he's there. I can feel his presence in my soul."

'Hmm, that is strange but, not a bad thing. At least he is still a shinigami.' He had one last thing to discuss before he let them be on their way until the meeting. "Alright that is fine for now, however I do expect you to communicate with your Zanpaktou within the near future. One last thing before you three may go." He glanced over to Yoruichi, "Yoruichi Shihoin, with the schemes of Aizen Sousuke being brought to light I have decided that in the absence of Central Forty-six and as current legal head of Soul Society that you and all who were exiled because of Aizen Sousuke's machinations, are hear by exempt of all charges, and may not be retried. I will also give word to the Shihoin Clan of the lift on your exile. Although most importantly I hereby reinstate you as a shinigami of the Gotei 13 and return to you, your Zanpaktou." He pulled out a modern day assassin short scimitar. The hilt was black and orange. The sheath was bright orange color, it had a gold colored ornamented hilt with a tiger etched into it.

She stepped forward and took her sword back, when she did she took a step and unsheathed it and it was a jet black hollowed short scimitar with jagged teeth under the curved of the blade and jagged teeth on the tip of the flat side. With an experimental flick of her wrist she made her sword dance through the air.

Ichigo just watched her little display of skill in awe. His girlfriend was on a whole new level of amazing and beautiful. Although a moment later a different thought crossed his mind. 'Never make her angry' he mentally shivered. That thing was the scariest sword he ever saw.

Yoruichi ended her little display and sheathed her blade. She then held it to her chest and hugged it to death and squealed completely ignoring Yamamoto's and his Vice- Captains looks. 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Yay, she's back. I've missed you so much!' she was jumping up and down in her mind and outside. She just got an elated squeal back from her blade.

After her extremely girly moment she bowed to the Sou-Taichou and dragged her boyfriend out of the room to god knows where.

Isshin just face faulted, Yoruichi was just talking about respect and then she up and leaves a meeting with her superior.

"Ummm well was their anything else you wanted Sou-Taichou?"

The Sou-Taichou just shook his head amusedly 'Children' he mused. "No, that was all good day to you Isshin."

With that Isshin gave Yamamoto a curt nod and left to find his daughters and Toshiro.

When Isshin left Yamamoto sighed heavily, his lieutenant looked over at him and heard the commander murmur to himself "this is going to be a very long day"

With Ichigo and Yoruichi

Yoruichi literally carried Ichigo all the way to her secret training grounds. That wasn't what amazed Ichigo though, what amazed him was that she did it so incredibly fast. Even for her, she was going insanely fast. When she finally got their and unceremoniously dumped his ass on the ground she was bouncing off the ground with excitement.

Ichigo just looked at her and smiled, he loved it when she was happy so obviously he was in a good mood right now. "Somebody's happy"

Yoruichi just looked over at him and beamed "Of Course I'm happy! Look she's' back!" Yoruichi couldn't contain her excitement even if she wanted to.

Ichigo was curious of one thing though "what's her name?"

Yoruichi continued to beam at him, she loved that she had her sword back and was even happier that Ichigo was interested in her sword. "Her name is Rajin [1] and we should definitely spar."

Ichigo paled, Zangetsu told him to never fear, but a weaponless Yoruichi was deadly enough so he thought even Zangetsu would be scared of Yoruichi with her Zanpaktou. He was able to stammer out an excuse just barely. "U-Um I would love t-to but I think we should go find my sisters. Y-you know I really want to show them my girlfriend."

Yoruichi didn't buy it, but went along anyway, plus she really wanted to meet his sisters. "Alright, but I want a spar sooner or later." With that they shunpo'd off to the 10th Division to find his sister's and for Ichigo to also go strangle a certain chibi captain.

With Isshin

Isshin just landed at the gates of the 10th Division. He noticed a lot of the unseated officers didn't recognize him. 'Ahh well, it's not like I expected them to.' He however was happy that a few of the higher seated officers recognized him and he could hear their whispers about their former captain being back and alive. So it wasn't much of a surprise when Toshiro new he was coming and called him into his office when he was at the door.

"Enter" he heard when he was just about to knock.

Isshin opened the door to be engulfed in a hug he knew all too well. "Rangiku, it's been 20 years seriously!" he yelled.

Rangiku just pouted as usual "Now I know where Toshiro gets his grumpy attitude from." "Taichou, Isshin is still no fun!" but Toshiro didn't pay any attention to her, he was too busy telling Ichigo's sisters about what it means to be a shinigami. 'I wonder if Shiba Taichou would let them go to the Shino Academy. They definitely have the spiritual pressure for it, and seem interested enough.'

"Hey Toshiro can I have a word with you please?" Isshin said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made the temperature drop more than Toshiro's Bankai.

Toshiro started to panic the only time Isshin talked like that was when he was going to either stick you with a year's worth of paperwork or he was gonna kick your ass. Toshiro really hoped it wasn't the latter.

"U-ughhh n-now let's think about this T-Taichou… I think we can work this out, don't you?" he said backing into a wall, 'fucking perfect' he thought closing his eyes ready for the blow to come. Although it never came, he heard Karin yelling and then a pounding sound. He dared to open his eyes and saw the funniest situation in his life, Isshin was on the ground muttering '"I'm sorry's" and "please Karin's". All the while she is stomping on his head yelling.

"Will you stop being embarrassing! You. Old. Goat." She stomped him out with each and every word. Which is the sight that Ichigo and Yoruichi came into.

Ichigo looked at the scene with disinterest 'At least Karin is in a good mood.' Yoruichi was thinking along the same lines as Ichigo 'Definitely Ichigo's family.' She mentally giggled. She didn't get to enjoy the moment though because a Hell Butterfly landed on her finger telling her that a Captain's Meeting will be taking place in a few minutes and they are to be there.

"Ichigo, Isshin that Captain's Meeting is starting in a few minutes we gotta get going. You to Matsumoto, it's for everyone who fought an arrancar."

Matsumoto and Toshiro just nodded and shunpo'd off to the 1st Division Barracks. In the meantime Isshin told Karin and Yuzu that they will be staying outside the 1st Division Meeting room with all of Ichigo's other friends (excluding: Inoue, Chad, and Ishida). Karin complained about being a big girl and old enough. She didn't make it past "I'm old enough" before Ichigo and Isshin put their feet down and say she wasn't ready to see something like that and surprisingly she listened instantly. With that they all left to the 1st division barracks and were some of the first ones there. They only had to wait for about ten minutes for all the others, and they set up a sitting area for everyone since there were so many people attending the meeting, with the Sou-Taichou standing in front of them with Urahara and Mayuri by his sides.

"I hereby bring this meeting to order!" Sou-Taichou said slamming his cane to gain the attention of those in the room. It worked, now he had everybody's undivided attention. "I have called you all here today to catalog the war." This got confused looks from those who weren't at the meeting this morning.

Kyouraku Shunsui Captain of the 8th Division voiced his confusion. "How would ya do that Yama-ji?"

"I have commissioned Captain Kurosutchi and Urahara Kisuske to expand on a memory projection device so that we could record as much data on the war as possible so we can learn for it if a problem like this happens in the future."

"Now I would like to go in chronological order of arrancar attacks, are there any objections? Good, if my information is right the first arrancar attack was the invasion of the 4th and 10th Espada's Ulqiuorra Cipher and Yammy Llargo so I wou-" he was interrupted by Kurosaki Isshin.

"Sorry Sou-Taichou Yamamoto, but that wasn't the first arrancar incident. The first incident was taken care of by me, so if you could Kisuske…" he said as he pointed to the device in his hands. Urahara brought the device over to Isshin and gave the instructions for its use "This is the Ibentogyazara [2] all you have to do is insert your reiatsu and enter jinzen but focus your soul into your palms, and if you feel an external pull follow it."

Isshin nodded and looked back to Ichigo "Son, you should really pay attention, this is really important and I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" he stopped speaking when the screen from earlier appeared and showed Isshin in his shinigami garb, he was chasing after what looked like Ichigo in his human form. Ichigo was annoyed, he was under the impression that Kon had gone on a journey and his body wasn't being occupied. 'Dammit Kon!' but then he noticed some thing or rather someone that made his blood boil "Grand Fisher!" he growled out dangerously, which got the attention of everybody around him. Especially Yoruichi, she knew the story behind his mom's death and seeing that hollow made her blood boil as well but, she just focused on calming Ichigo down. His knuckles started making cracking sounds from how tight his grip was, but he stopped when Yoruichi laced her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze and kissed his cheek, and whispered to him " It'll be okay, Ichigo I'm here okay?" at this he visibly calmed down and returned his attention back to the screen. On the screen a massive version of Grand Fisher stood there with a massive Zanpaktou strapped to his back.

"You, tiny shinigami move out of my way I'm looking for Kurosaki Ichigo. You are not him so move out the way or else I'll eat you."

"Ichigo's not here right now, but I'm his father care to take leave a message?" he taunted the massive Arrancar."

Grand Fisher just smirked, he thought he would mock this tiny shinigami before eating him. "Hahaha, if you're anything like your wife you'll taste disgusting like that stupid bitch! She made me sick to my stom-"He never got to finish his sentence because Isshin Split him in half from head to toe down the middle.

"Don't you dare talk about my wife like that you disgusting beast!" he snarled before Urahara clasped his shoulder and brought him away."

When the video was done, Isshin had yet get out of Jinzen so he couldn't see or hear Ichigo burst of outrage.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ichigo screamed at the screen, he didn't care if it was just a memory. Nobody talked about his mom like that and got to live another day. He wanted to tear apart everything in the immediate area, but he was being restrained by Urahara and Yoruichi as well as the Vizards, all of which hated seeing him like this.

The Sou-Taichou took control of the situation though when he materialized next to the Ichigo and put his hand on the boys shoulder and spoke "Kurosaki Ichigo if I may explain something to you…" he looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw the boy start to relax his muscles and his breathing became more controlled so he continued "I have good news for you in this case, I know for a fact that when an arrancar is killed all of souls that were once trapped in it instead of reincarnating like normal the energy of the transformation from hollow to arrancar is used like a battery to reconstitute the spiritual bodies of those who were devoured. So in other words, your mother should be in the Rokungai, and I will personally send a constant search team… it's the least I can do for your efforts in defeating Aizen."

If they weren't there at the moment they wouldn't have ever believed this happened. Ichigo stood up and gave a formal bow of appreciation to the Sou-Taichou and said "Thank you very much, Sou-Taichou-sama." Before sitting back down and leaving some very bewildered people in their seats.

Isshin took this moment to come out of Jinzen and see a room full of bewildered shinigami and a brightly smiling Ichigo with Yoruichi wrapped around his arm with a death grip. "What the hell did I miss?" he asked nobody in particular, this caused practically the entire room on people to comically face fault.

After many hours of watching arrancar fights they were now where Ichigo was going to fight Ulqiuorra for the first time in Hueco Mundo. Urahara had given Ichigo the Ibentogyazara, but Ichigo said that they needed to see something else if they were going to understand the fights from now on.

They watched as the screen appeared once again except this time they knew they weren't in Las Noches. The place they saw was a world filled with blue skyscrapers and everything was… sideways?

'What the hell?' Yoruichi thought 'Where the hell did he go where everything is sideways?' her attention was caught by something else though… 'Wait another Ichigo? What the hell is going on?' her answer was given in the form of those black and gold hollow eyes. 'Hollow… wait what the fuck did he do to makes his Inner World sideways?' "Hey Isshin I think you fucked up." She said dead pan to him.

"Why do you say that Yoruichi?" Isshin questioned innocently.

"Because his Inner World is sideways."

"How exactly is that my fault?"

Now Yoruichi was getting agitated "Because only you can traumatize someone enough to do that!" she yelled pointing at the screen where Ichigo stood searching. Her attention was however taken from Isshin and put on the screen back to where the two Ichigo's were talking.

"**Hey it's been a while huh, King" **

"**What's up, don't you look all depressed"**

Ichigo chose to ignore his other half and look around as if searching for something. He looked over at his other half, and asked "Where is Old Man Zangetsu?"

His Hollow just smirked at him "Why you-"

"**I don't know what you mean when you say 'Zangetsu'. Are you talkin' about the one you're holding or the one… I'm holding?" **he said a creepy smirk.

"The hell?" was all Shinji said before he was no the center of attention.

"What do you mean 'The Hell' Shinji?" Yoruichi asked concerned. When people said that nothing good ever follows.

"First off, if I'm right why the hell does his hollow look like a photonegative of him? And why in the hell does it have a Zanpaktou?"

"Why what's so bad about that? Ichigo beat the guy why does it matter?" Yoruichi asked although she had a bad feeling the moment she saw that hollow version of Ichigo.

"Well, we told each other about our hollows and what the fight was like. First off they looked nothing like us. Depending on how powerful our soul was we just fought a strong Adjuchas or in my and Kensei's case a Vasto Lorde. Second of all they didn't have a Zanpaktou." He said pointing at the white Zangetsu in the hollow's hand.

Yamamoto took the moment to think to himself 'Even amongst the strange you're still a weird case Kurosaki Ichigo.'

This did however get underneath Yoruichi's skin however 'Why is Ichigo's hollow so much different than theirs… and for the love of god why is his Inner World sideways?!'

Back to the fight between Ichigo and his hollow,** "You asked where Zangetsu is right. I'll tell you… I am Zangetsu!" **he then rushed forward and locked blades with Ichigo

"Damn you, where the hell did you put Zangetsu!" he said as he pushed the hollow away. The hollow backed off a second before continuing his assault **"Don't make me tell me tell you same thing more than once. I am Zangetsu!"** and with that he pushed Ichigo into a skyscraper where he crashed hard.

The hollow just patiently waited for Ichigo to get back up **"Ichigo, I don't know if you understood this or not… but, Zangetsu and I have always been one in the same. Both Zangetsu and I are a part of your spiritual power. And I was a part of Zangetsu.**

Flash Back

In Ichigo's Inner World Ichigo's hollow just stood there looking patiently waiting **"Hey Old Man can I go back yet?"**

Zangetsu just looked at him for a moment before the hollow started to disintegrate into the Old Man's Coat.

End Flash Back

"**We both share the same spiritual body, and whenever the 'Dominant' person changes, the outer appearance also changes. When one is dominated by 'life', one is flesh. When one is dominated by 'death', one becomes bones. It's the same reasoning. My power expanded so the ruling power went to me and this way Zangetsu became a part of me instead. The more you try to use Zangetsu's power, you make it easier for me to control your soul!"**

Ichigo stood there for a moment on screen and the crowd took this as a moment to pick up their conversations again.

"That's another damn thing that's wrong with this kid. His hollow is linked to his Zanpaktou by using the same spiritual body. That explains why he took so long, he didn't have his Zanpaktou to help him like us."

Yoruichi was now really uncomfortable for more than one reason. First off even though Ichigo won, he is getting himself beat which isn't fun for her to watch. Second why is Ichigo's hollow so different? "Is that why his hollow wears shinigami robes and has a shinigami's Zanpaktou?"

Shinji was the one to answer her "Probably but I think it's best if we just continue watching."

All eyes just traveled back to the screen where things were just starting to pick up again. Ichigo was getting back onto his feet "I see, so if I beat you right here, right now, that means Old Man Zangetsu's power will return to me?"

The hollow just smirked "**You? Beat Me?"** his smirk got bigger **"No way"**

"You think so?" Ichigo said while stomping into the ground and got into his Bankai stance. "Why don't you decide after you see this!"

The hollow just cracked its neck **"You just don't get it do you? I'm telling you it's impossible."** He then got into the same stance as Ichigo.

Ichigo looked shocked while the hollow made his grin wider.

"BAN-**KAI!**!" there was an explosion of blue light and both Ichigo's stood there with Bankai's Ichigo's all black while the hollow's was bone white. They lunged at each other and got into a blade lock "Damn you! When the hell did you learn Bankai?"

"**Isn't it obvious? I learned it when you did!" **They both pushed and sent out silent getsugas that destroyed the skyscraper. They flew into the air and got into another tiny sword look and Ichigo was slightly panting while the hollow was just fine. **"Don't be so uptight! Let's have some fun!"**

Ichigo got up while slightly out of breath. "Shut up." He said as he momentarily spaced out.

"**Don't go spacing out!"**

"I'm not!"

"**With eyes like that, how can you tell me you're not distracted?** …**Oh I know, is it because of your pseudo-girlfriend that ummm Yoru-Yoruichi woman, yeah I know I would be to if I had to look at her all day and couldn't do anything with her either. You're lucky that she likes you… maybe when I win I should go give kitty-chan a call and see if she wants to… 'Play'."** It said lecherously.

Ichigo was seething with rage and then he let it all out "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU WON'T EVEN GET THE CHANCE!" he screamed and that's when the viewers noticed them. The small details that made certain areas of Ichigo's Inner World stand out. When Yoruichi was mentioned a bright orange tower flared to life in an orange glow. This caught Yoruichi's attention 'Is that mine it's fucking huge compared to the rest. I can even see it go past the clouds!' she then started to inwardly swoon 'Aweee berry really cares about me doesn't he… he's definitely getting rewarded when this is done.' But then she saw a rather not so pleasant sight. There was a black cloud formation off in the distance with violent lightning storm and even a small hurricane. 'Probably his mom' she mused.

Then they started fighting again. "I've had enough of this! Getsuga Tensho!" that attack sailed through the air towards the hollow, but to Ichigo's and the crowd's horror he batted the attack away with hind hand almost lazily. The hollow then shunpo'd directly in front of Ichigo and murmured two words **"Getsuga Tensho"** and the entire skyscraper was engulf in a white and red explosion. When the explosion died down Ichigo had a large shallow gash going from his left shoulder to right hip, as well as the front side of his coat ripped apart.

"**I told you before, you suck, Ichigo. Did you forget? The first one to use Getsuga Tensho in Bankai form was me. You just simply watched my fight and are just imitating me. It shows just what a pathetic brat you are… Ichigo." **He shunpo'd directly in front of Ichigo and grabbed Tensa Zangetsu. **"Just give up. Someone like you…" **he gripped the sword and it started to turn bone white like his sword. **"Can't use Bankai." **He squeezed again and now Ichigo sword was disintegrating.

"Z-Zangetsu is…"

"**That is not Zangetsu. Didn't I tell you already? I am Zangetsu!" **and with that the last of Ichigo's sword disintegrated. The hollow then grabbed Ichigo's face and threw him into another skyscraper causing a huge hole in it. "**As usual your brains are, not unsurprisingly, absent. What the hell do you think you're doin', spacing out even though you don't have a weapon?" **He then began to spin Tensa Zangetsu by the chain links attached to the hilt. **"Ichigo, what's the difference between the 'king' and the 'horse'?"**

"What?"

"**I'm not asking some kiddy shit like where the answer would be 'one is a human and the other's an animal' or 'one has two legs while the other has four.' Assuming the two** **existences had the exact same form, ability, and even power. When one of the two becomes the 'King' and rules over the battle and the remaining one becomes the 'horse' and amplifies the King's power. I'm asking you: what's the difference between the two?"**

A few of the elder captains and the other thought about it for a second. 'That's a good question.' They all thought similarly. Their answer came a moment later.

"**There's only one answer: It's the Instinct! What do two being of the same power require to gain greater power… and what the person that becomes King requires is… to simply seek battle; to seek power. To crush the enemies without mercy and tear them to pieces! What's needed for is an absolute lust for battle! Hidden deep within the core of our bodies that murderous intent is embedded into or very bones! But you've got none of that! None of the raw instinct! You fight battle with logic, and try to defeat your enemies with reason. It's like you're trying to cut someone with a sheathed sword. That's why you're weaker than me Ichigo!" **he then threw his sword into Ichigo's gut who just kept staring forward as if in shock. He looked over at his hollow who had a smoking finger, and then down and saw Tensa Zangetsu in his stomach.

'How the hell did he win after something like that?!' Yoruichi thought, but was relieved a second later when she remember that this is only a memory.

"**I won't have it, Ichigo. I don't know about Zangetsu, but to have to carry a King that is weaker than myself… to let him ride on my back and run around for him, to get killed along with him… I won't stand for it, Ichigo. If your weaker than me, I'll just simply crush you."** As he said this he walked over and grabbed the hilt of his sword in Ichigo's stomach. **"And then I'll become King." **

For the crowd watching, something really weird happened. In the next few instances they could actually hear Ichigo's thoughts. 'To not… hand over your sword. This is not your sword… IT'S MINE!' and then as his hollow was pulling out the blade Ichigo grabbed it and when he did a black substance ran up the blade and part of his hollows sleeve and turned jest black. His hollow didn't know how Ichigo did that and backed away from the area. Then they all saw it, for a moment Ichigo's eyes took on a light blue hue to them. One strong jerk later he ripped his sword out of his gut and twirled it back into his grip and again his eyes took on an icy blue hue. Once he had a good grip on his sword he flew forward and impaled his blade threw his hollow's chest.

'He did it!' Yoruichi cheered, even though she knew he's win it still made her happy to see Ichigo overcome this. Then another thought popped into her head 'Ichigo can really take a beating.' Then a grin spread out across her face. She and Rajin just found a new sparring partner. Her attention was brought back to the screen yet again as she heard Ichigo's voice.

Ichigo's hollow was being consumed by a crimson black shadow, and before he knew it he was in a standard shuhaksho **"Damn… Guess you still had some left in you, too. Guess it can't be helped since you defeated me. For the mean time I'll acknowledge you as King. But don't forget that either one of us can become the king or the horse. If you leave even the slightest opening, I'll get rid of you and crush you until there's nothing left! Oh, and here's a warning. If you really want to control my power, do your best not to die until the next time I appear!" **and with that the screen went blank and Ichigo started to get up. He didn't get very far before Hiyori slapped in the face were her famous sandal. "What the hell baldy?! You stupid or somethin'!"

Ichigo just back off the ground from being slapped in the face by Hiyori's sandal 'She is so dead.' He got up back was enveloped in a big soft hug from behind 'Yoruichi' he thought before turning around and returning the hug. "Your amazing you that?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, but did you know you're pretty amazing yourself. Oh and I got a little present for you."

Ichigo looked down at her; confusion written all over his face. "For what?" he got his answer rather quickly.

Yoruichi put her hand around his head and pulled his down to his where she gave him a searing kiss, which he happily reciprocated. She was about to turn things up before they her Matsumoto. "Aweee Taichou look at the happy couple!" as soon as she said that they broke apart, Ichigo had a slight blush on his face and Yoruichi just had her ever present smirk on hers. When Ichigo started to pull away from Yoruichi she pulled him back down, and whispered to him "I didn't know my skyscraper was the biggest in your Inner World, Ichigo" she smiled at him while he just rubbed his neck sheepishly "Yeah, well you mean a lot to me…" he mumbled off before she kissed him one last time and sat down dragging him with her.

They spent the next couple hours watching various fights between arrancar and Shinigami. To say there were a few interesting thing, was a serious understatement. First off, when the hell did Ikkaku get a Bankai? Secondly, the 9th Espada is one creepy motherfucker, and now everybody unconsciously took a step away from Mayuri, because the way those too fought was just outright disgusting. Other interesting stuff happened to but now it was Ichigo's turn again.

"Alright this will be the fight between myself and the 4th Espada Ulqiuorra Cipher… the second one." He corrected. Yoruichi visibly flinched after they saw how the first fight with the 4th Espada went. He grabbed the Ibentogyazara from Urahara and

**(A/N: I will not write the first half of the fight, you know what happened and I don't have the patience to write 'Kurosaki-kun' that many times. Enjoy)**

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ulqiuorra, here it is, the hollowification you wanted to see so badly." He brought up his left hand to his face and black and crimson tendrils wrapped around his finger, and he ripped. **"Raaaaahhhhhh"** he roared, his reiatsu was so heavy his blade became unconsciously wrapped in a Getsuga. He dashed forward and locked swords with Ulqiuorra, and Ulqiuorra was shocked to see his blade cracked under the pressure.

Yamamoto was surprised as well, not that long ago Ulqiuorra was able to fend off a masked Getsuga by Ichigo without his sword, now he's hard pressed using all of his current strength. 'This boy has the most absurd growth rate I've ever seen'

The explosion that followed Ulqiuorra in tattered robes and a huge hole in the wall. Ulqiuorra flew through that hole with Ichigo right on him. Deciding to test Ichigo's newfound power Ulqiuorra shot a cero straight at him. Ichigo just raised his sword and blew it off as an inconvenience. 'Good, I haven't been able to release my sword in ages. Let's see how this human measure up.'

Ulqiuorra flew to the artificial roof swung his sword and created a hole up to the top of the roof of Las Noches. Ichigo was quick to follow and when he got up to the roof top he stopped to see Ulqiuorra on top of a pillar high above him.

"There are two things we are prohibited from doing with Las Noches. The first is the cero reserved for the Espada, the Gran Rey Cero. The other is Espada No4 or higher releasing their swords. Both are so powerful that they could destroy Las Noches." He finished his speech and brought his sword up and said "Enclose: Murcielago" when he said that everybody was shocked to say the least. His reiatsu was so dark and oppressive, not to mention heavy.

"Holy crap…" Kyouraku said "The guy I fought has nothing on this guy.

"Who did you fight Kyouraku Taichou?" asked Byakuya

"I fought the 1st Espada, I wonder why Aizen made this guy the fourth…" he said slack jawed. 'How the hell did you beat this guy, Ichigo-kun.'

When the reiatsu cleared it showed Ulqiuorra with large black and white bat wings, and a long white robe with black going down the middle and a mask that looked like bat ears on top of his head. Ulqiuorra started to speak, and it sounded like a warning?

"Don't get shaken." To this Ichigo just brought his sword up in a fighting stance. "Don't drop your guard. Stay fully alert. Don't get distracted for a single moment." They exchanged once last glance before what looked like a green energy spear form in his right hand. In less than a second later Ulqiuorra had his spear to Ichigo's neck. Everyone in the room took a moment to get out their shock, all of them thinking along the lines of 'Holy Shit!' In that instant the screen changed to Ichigo on his knees with the top left part of his mask gone and his face bloody.

"You released your Getsuga on instinct, wise move. If you hadn't done that your head would be rolling at my feet." They stop for a few seconds while Ichigo regained his breath and Ulqiuorra just look at him with no emotion.

'I can't… He's too quick. Is this for real?' Ichigo thought **(A/N: remember they can hear Ichigo's thoughts.) **'I was in my hollow form, but couldn't do a damn thing.

"Your hollow powers are increasing. You are able to maintain the mask for longer spans of time. But it broke so easily." The next moment Ulqiuorra was throwing his spear "What a pity."

'Look Carefully. I can see it!' he ducked his head to the right and dodged the spear, only for a second one to graze his shoulder and send him flying with it. While flying he impale Tensa Zangetsu into the ground to slow himself down, while also bringing up his hand to repair his bloody mask. Ulqiuorra flew towards him forming another spear and hit Tensa Zangetsu and sent Ichigo flying through the air again.

Ulqiuorra locked his spear against Ichigo's sword and was pushing Ichigo further and faster with every second. "Kurosaki Ichigo, hit me with your Getsuga."

Ichigo just looked at him like he had a second head.

"Try to hit me with It." He said emotionlessly.

Everyone in the room had the same expression on their face. The majority of the Captains wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that attack. It was probably the most destructive attack in that room besides Yamamoto's shikia.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, your ultimate form has allowed you to fight on par with Espada. Hit me with your Getsuga if it is truly your ultimate technique. I'll show you the difference in our strength."

Ichigo had enough of being treated like a child and broke the blade lock and pushed Ulqiuorra away. "Give me a break! I don't need you to tell me to use my own attacks!"

He started to collect his reiatsu into Tensa Zangetsu and created a small twister out of his black and crimson reiatsu. "Getsuga Tensho!"

In the room everybody was amazed at the display of raw power. 'Every time I see it; it still amazes me by how powerful it is.' Yamamoto thought.

The Getsuga headed straight for Ulqiuorra who looked disinterested at best. The Getsuga would've hit him but a green energy blocked it and completely destroyed it.

To say that the people in the Captains' room were shocked is an understatement. 'Not even a scratch on him!' they all thought horrified.

"As I thought. You're still stuck at the human level."

"Not even a scratch!" Ichigo murmured

"Your black Getsuga is similar to our cero."

"Cero? Don't even associate me with that shit!"

"Of course, you haven't seen it yet. Let me show it to you before you die." He said emotionlessly, all the while charging up a black cero with a dark green outline. "This is the black cero that the Espada use in their released forms. Cero Oscuras!" as he finished he released the cero that formed at the tip of his finger and fired it.

Ichigo tried to fend the attack off but couldn't. After a few moments of struggling his mask shattered and he was engulf in a massive explosion.

After the explosion died down, Ichigo was seen falling through the sky with heavily burned skin most of his shuhaksho burned away. "Damn it!" he cursed. Ulqiuorra sonido'd right in front of him and smack him with his wing which made Ichigo's body sail through the air until he slammed into a pillar that was really far away.

Ulqiuorra appeared close to Ichigo and observed his beaten state. "Now do you understand? Your form and attacks may resemble an arrancar, but our powers are world apart." Ulqiuorra started walking on their air in front of Ichigo and continued his speech "It is reasonable for a human or shinigami to copy a hollow once they've grown powerful. But a human could never stand as an equal to a hollow." After he finished speaking he was now standing right in front of Ichigo, who was panting, almost gasping for breath. He did manage to get up and raise his sword once again but his eyes were now normal again, meaning he was no longer using any of his hollow powers. Ichigo just looked up defiantly at Ulqiuorra "Getsuga –"

"I said it was futile!" Ulqiuorra actually showing some emotion in his voice. He stabbed at Ichigo with his spear, but Ichigo blocked in time with Tensa Zangetsu, but was sent through the rest of the pillar and sailed through the air. Ulqiuorra was there a minute later and slammed it into Ichigo which sent him flying through a giant piece of debris, instantly shattering it. He only made it few more feet until Ulqiuorra slammed his spear into Ichigo once again, but this time his body hit the pillar and instead of going through it slammed into the wall as hit body sailed from the bottom of the pillar all the way to the top, with crunching and breaking sounds accompanying each hit.

Everyone in the meeting room visibly flinched. The Sou-Taichou voiced his opinion "Honestly, how that boy is alive right now amazes me." His words did nothing to comfort Yoruichi, who wanted to cry seeing Ichigo get so badly beaten, but she did get meager comfort from Urahara who was at her side trying to comfort her like any best friend would.

Meanwhile back on the screen, Ichigo was being held up by the scruff of his remaining Shuhaksho. His body was horribly bruised and burnt, along with the fact that he seemed barely conscious.

"Why do you not drop your sword?" Ulqiuorra asked. "Do you still believe you can defeat me despite the clear difference in our strength?"

"W-Who cares- Who c-cares who's stronger? Do you think I'd give up… because you're stronger than me?"

Ulqiuorra just look confused as to why this human was trying so hard. He knew the reasoning behind the stubbornness, he just couldn't comprehend it.

"I knew you were strong from the start. Showing off your strength now won't change a damn thing!" he said but was struggling just to pick his sword up properly. "I'll beat…you…Ul-Ulqiuorra!"

Ulqiuorra just stared at the boy, before tossing him to the ground. "Nonsense. Kurosaki Ichigo, those are the words of a man ignorant of true despair." He flared his reiatsu and a black and green reiatsu surrounded him cutting him off from view, but you could still hear him. "Allow me to educate you. Behold true despair." When the reiatsu finally died down he spoke again. "Ressurecion: Segunda Etapa. I am the only Espada that has a second release. Even Aizen-sama has not seen me in this form."

After hearing this the entire room went silent. Everybody had their eyes glued to the screen, just waiting to see what would happen next.

"N-No way…" Renji stuttered. "H-How is that even possible?"

Nobody would answer him because their eyes were glued to that screen. Everybody saw Ichigo get up and couldn't decide whether he was just that stubborn or if he thought he could win this still.

"Despite this, you still have the will to fight?"

The answer as to whether Ichigo was that stubborn or not, came when they saw his sword shaking pretty badly. 'He must be terrified' everybody thought.

"Very well. I will turn your body to dust if that's what it takes… to make you understand." Ulqiuorra got into an attack position and Ichigo into a defensive position. Ulqiuorra was flying towards Ichigo when he just disappeared and Ichigo felt a hand on the side of his head before he was bounced off the roof and hit another pillar that collapsed on top of him. Ulqiuorra didn't give Ichigo any time to react because he already destroyed the debris separating them and grabbed Tensa Zangetsu by the blade and whipped Ichigo with his tail an Ichigo landed on a rock that was falling through the air before jumping back hoping to create a little breathing room. Ichigo summoned his mask but Ulqiuorra was already on him.

"You're a fool Kurosaki Ichigo." He said as he pushed Ichigo further into the sky. "You hope to fight and defeat an enemy whose strength is so great, it terrifies you. That's incomprehensible." He said as he flew towards Ichigo. Ichigo put his blade up in defense but Ulqiuorra smashed it against it against his face, and sent smashing threw two more pillars.

Ichigo was able to land on a stable rock and just stood there defensively against Ulqiuorra.

"If you are doing this because you have a soul, then souls do nothing but injure humans. You will die because of your soul."

"I'm not fighting because I 'want' to win. I'm fighting because I 'have' to win!"

"Nonsense" Ulqiuorra said as he flew to Ichigo before he relentlessly beat him until he held Ichigo up by the neck with his tail.

Ulqiuorra sensed a new presence and looked down towards the bottom of the pillar and saw Inoue and Ishida standing there wide eyes at Ichigo's beaten and battered state. "So you came woman. Perfect timing. Watch carefully. The man to whom you trusted all your hope is about to die." As he said that he charged a Cero Oscuras at the tip of his clawed finger.

Inoue just screamed "Don't!"

Ulqiuorra didn't listen and blasted the Cero Oscuras through Ichigo's chest leaving a fist size whole where the center of his chest used to be. Before unceremoniously tossed Ichigo's body off the pillar.

Then everything went dark on the screen. Everybody that was in the room just sat there wide eyed and disbelieving. Isshin and Yoruichi saw his body plummet, and thankfully Inoue's shield caught him, but then it was dark. Nothing more nothing less. It was just that. Dark. Both Isshin and Yoruichi turned away from the screen, and couldn't look back. Isshin's shoulders sunk so low that his head was almost between his knees, and Yoruichi's hair just blocked her face from view. Then a thought occurred to them both 'How the hell did he survive and win this?!'

The screen gained some form of color and figure again. It showed Ichigo in a world that was made up of black and slight purple darkness. They could hear Ishida's and Inoue's cries for help. He desperately wanted to help, but he couldn't move a single muscle. His entire world was pain, pure and agonizing pain. He didn't care about the pain though, he could hear they cries for help. Desperately he willed himself to move. 'Get up. Get up. Get up! Get Up!' His entire being became an unfathomable pain, but after a brief moment it became overwhelmed by power. Sheer and unadulterated power! He didn't care where it came from, he pulled and he pulled hard and the next thing he knew everything went dark again, but he knew. He just knew that he was fighting again.

The screen changed and Ichigo's mangled and broken body was covered in his black and crimson reiatsu. And he yelled one thing before darkness claimed him "I-I will protect you!"

On screen it wasn't dark. No on the contrary it was very detailed. There was a wave of monstrous reiatsu that washed over everyone. It just spoke of insanity and murderous intent.

Yoruichi and Isshin looked up when they heard some of the women in the room let out a quiet scream. There before all of them was a much different Ichigo. His skin was pale white, black tribal tattoos all leading to the hollow hole in his chest. His mask had changed as well, instead of read lines going horizontally across the right side of the mask now there were two red line going from the back of his skull down to his jaw. Calling it a mask was wrong now though, it was more like a helmet with two horns bent forward protruding from his temples. He also had red tufts of fur around his neck and collarbone, as well as his wrists and ankles. To put in simply, he looked like something you would find in the deepest depths of hell.

Ulqiuorra was shocked, but did well to hide it behind his mask of indifference. "Impossible. You can't be alive. How have you taken that form? Who are you?"

Ichigo didn't answer any of his questions. He just stuck his hand out and Tensa Zangetsu flew into his hand as if on command. Then with just a simple swing of his sword he blew apart part the roof.

"Didn't you hear me? I want to know who you are."

His answer came in the form of a bestial roar from Ichigo. "**Raaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!"**

"I see, you can't understand me." He just pointed his finger out and charged a Cero Oscuras. He however was shocked when Ichigo slightly bent forward and charged a whitish red cero in between his horns. When the two attacks met, Ichigo's cero engulfed Ulqiuorra's Cero Oscuras and left a massive inferno in its wake. Ulqiuorra just flew out of the inferno unharmed, but Ichigo used sonido to appear right behind him. Ichigo grabbed Ulqiuorra's wrist and cut his arm off almost at the shoulder before kicking him into the ground. Ulqiuorra just got up and grimaced at his stump of an arm before he regenerated a new one. Ichigo just looked uninterested and tossed the previous am into the inferno.

"My greatest attribute is not my offensive capabilities, but regeneration. I saved the ability to regenerate everything but my brain and vital organs instead of sacrificing it for brute strength. I don't know how you transformed into that, but you'll never defeat me even with your power boost…if you stop to stare at me after tearing out a single arm." He clapped his hands together before a green light enveloped his hands and he created a different spear. "Lanza Del Relampago."

"Stay away from me. Stay where you are. I would prefer not to set this off near me." He said as he threw the spear. It raced towards Ichigo, and as it passed it looked like it missed, but to the trained eye it nicked Ichigo before bouncing off of him. After a moment it landed in the distance, and to say it was destructive was beyond an understatement. It made an explosion so massive it could destroy Kara Kura Town four times over.

"I missed, it really is hard to control."

Ichigo used sonido to appear behind Ulqiuorra and swung his sword at him, making Ulqiuorra fly back a couple hundred feet before stopping. In the next instant they were racing towards each other on one of the few remaining pillars. Although in the next instant Ichigo disappeared and was underneath Ulqiuorra grabbing him by his skull and smashing it into the pillar, much the same way Ulqiuorra did it to him not that long ago before slashing his sword and destroying the pillar while Ulqiuorra recovered in the air. Ichigo materialized on one of the falling rocks and propelled himself at Ulqiuorra and clashing swords with him. They clashed swords a few more time before Ulqiuorra charged a cero, but Ichigo appeared behind him and redirected it into a pillar completely destroying it.

Ulqiuorra just used the opening to create some distance between himself and Ichigo. Ulqiuorra landed on the ground a fair distance away from Ichigo who seemed to have a massive rock in his hand, which he threw at Ulqiuorra.

"Did you think that would startle me?" he said as he smashed the rock with his Lanza Del Relampago. Ichigo flew in almost hugging the ground and swiped Tensa Zangetsu horizontally missing Ulqiuorra's face by a hair. Ulqiuorra just backed away in response and switched his spear into his left hand and went to stab Ichigo who sonido'd in front of him and caught the attack with his bare hand. Ichigo just squeezed and the spear exploded covering them in dust and when the dust settled it showed Ichigo swinging Tensa Zangetsu diagonally and cutting almost spine deep into Ulqiuorra's chest from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Ulqiuorra was now on the ground unable to get up "Curse you… I never imagined I'd lose to a human who could transform into a hollow. The very idea is ludicrous."

The next moment Ichigo's clawed foot slammed into his head, holding it in place. Ichigo just started forming a cero in between his horns, ready to disintegrate him.

"I see. You'll show no mercy. How very hollow like of you. Go ahead. I have no reason to live now that you've defeated me. Do it!"

The next moment there was a huge explosion that tore through the roof of Las Noches. After the explosion Ichigo was holding the massacred form of Ulqiuorra, he had one wing, one horn, most of his torso and one arm. Ichigo then threw him onto the floor and walked over to the corpse of his former enemy. After he reached him he just held Tensa Zangetsu vertically to Ulqiuorra's throat, intending of carving up his corpse.

When he started to bring Tensa Zangetsu down, Ishida appeared by his side grabbing his wrist with his one good arm. Trying to stop him from carving up his corpse.

"That's enough, Kurosaki. The battle's over. He was our enemy, but there's no need to carve up his corpse. I said enough Kurosaki." Ishida was now having a hard time keeping Ichigo from moving and was starting to shake. "Can you hear me, Kurosaki?! It's time to stop! Do it and you really will no longer be human! ...Don't, Kurosaki!"

Everybody in the room looked over to Ishida as they saw Ichigo throw Tensa Zangetsu into his gut, which made him crash into a nearby rock from the force.

Inoue screamed out when she saw this "Ishida-kun!"

Ichigo's form still for a second before it spoke. "Will save…Will save…Will Save… I will save you."

Ichigo took a few more steps forward before he started to charge a cero… which only got bigger until Ulqiuorra's partially reformed body appeared behind Ichigo and cut off his left horn, which destabilized the cero which shot backwards at Ulqiuorra who managed to dodge the blast.

When the explosion died down, it showed Ichigo who was very still, and his mask began to crack until it shattered. After words he fell face fist into the ground with Inoue kneeling down beside him.

Ulqiuorra just looked at the scene, his mask of indifference finally breaking showing curiosity? It was hard to tell. "My body is regenerating everything, but it's superficial. The organs he destroyed won't grow back. If that last attack didn't end it, I would be the one lying dead."

He turned around to walk away, but he heard a strange sound and saw all of Ichigo's hollow visage disappeared and became a light blue light that spun in a circle above Ichigo before swirling into the hole in Ichigo's chest, filling it whole.

Ulqiuorra actually looked amazed "High speed regeneration?"

Ichigo pushed himself up feeling his chest for the whole that used to be there. "W-wasn't there a-a whole in my chest" he murmured to himself. He looked down and Tensa Zangetsu wasn't with him and he looked all over the place until he saw it sticking out of Ishida's gut. Horrified he asked Ishida "Ishida… did I do that?"

"You're Resilient" Ulqiuorra commented.

Ichigo looked form Ishida over to Ulqiuorra's almost completely regenerated from. "Ulqiuorra."

Ulqiuorra just appeared in front of Ishida and pulled Tensa Zangetsu out of his stomach and threw it, as it stabbed into the ground in front of Ichigo. "Take it. Let's finish this." He said as he formed another Lanza Del Relampago. Ichigo pulled Tensa Zangetsu out of the ground and pulled him mask on. When he did it felt much heavier to him, and design was now two lines going from the tops, through the eyes and down to the chin. Not that he knew that though.

Ichigo would worry about it later, as he and Ulqiuorra flew at each other where they clashed swords before pulling apart and landing opposite of each other. A moment later they took to the skies and were constantly clashing swords before Ichigo sonido'd backwards… he didn't know how he knew sonido, he just knew that it was faster than shunpo. Then he felt a tingling feeling at the mouth of his mask, and listening to his instincts he drew reiatsu to that point and it formed a very concentrated cero, which was black with a crimson outline. Instead of firing it though he kept his mouth open and ate it. A moment later his entire body flared with black and crimson reiatsu that he concentrated into Tensa Zangetsu, and then added a Getsuga Tensho to it. Now there was a balck and crimson Getsuga that was literally tearing apart then ground under near it with its power. He smirked when an idea from Grimmjow popped into his head. He wiped the blood off Tensa Zangetsu on his left hand. After which he felt that weird sensation again and started to charge a cero, but this time the blood on his hand mixed with it, making it a pitch black cero that looked like it was partially made of fire. Ulqiuorra on the other hand was weakened after Ichigo's hollow assault, but when Ichigo charged a Gran Rey Cero he did the same since he hadn't used it yet in this fight. His was Dark green and gold Cero the size of his hand. After both of their respective Cero's finished charging and fire them after calling out their respective names.

Ichigo yelled out "Jigoku no Cero! [3]"

Ulqiuorra also yelled out his cero but it had a different name "Kūkan Cero! [4]"

Both Cero's smashed against each other's for dominance, and after a minute Ulqiuorra's looked like I was winning but then Ichigo used Sonido and fired his Cero Oscuras empowered Getsuga at Ulqiuorra's back "Getsuga Tensho!"

That caused an explosion so massive it looked like a mini nuke to happen, and then the explosion form the other Cero's joined in other explosion making it even bigger. Luckily for Ishida and Inoue they were far enough away where Inoue's Santen Kishun kept them from taking any damage.

After the explosion died down it showed and charred Ichigo and Ulqiuorra, the only difference was that Tensa was sticking out the front of Ulqiuorra's neck. After a moment Ichigo withdrew Tensa Zangetsu from Ulqiuorra's neck and as Ulqiuorra fell Ichigo caught him and placed him down on the roof gently.

They just stared at each other for a moment before Ulqiuorra smirked at Ichigo and said "Congratulations, Kurosaki Ichigo. I wish you good luck from here on out." He said and then he started to fade away.

Ichigo just smiled down at Ulqiuorra "Rest in peace Ulqiuorra, you were a great opponent." And with that Ulqiuorra completely faded away.

After Ulqiuorra faded, Ichigo turned around and saw Inoue and Inoue looking at him concerned. As he started walking over to them his mask cracked them shattered leaving him feeling extremely drained and in much more pain. He shrugged off the latter, but in the former caused him to immediately drop out of bankai and into shikai. He then unceremoniously fell to the ground before Ichigo saw a yellow shield over him and all sense of pain left him.

At that Ichigo left Jinzen causing the memory to stop and the screen to fade. He looked up and saw every eye in the room on him… 'Even Yama-ji' he thought. As he looked around the room he saw different expressions on their faces. Some of them made him want to laugh, others made him sad, and Kenpachi's crazy ass grin made him want to be five miles away. Then he thought he was going to have to explain all of this.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked nervously, then he saw Yoruichi and she did not look happy. "Oh fuck…" he murmured.

**[2] Memory Gatherer**

**[3]Hell's Cero**

**[4]Void Cero**

**(A/N: SOOOO this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Honestly I didn't expect it to be anywhere near this long. Alright I know a lot of you have questions so I'm gonna answer them now. 1.) I haven't updated in so long because I've been outta the country with friends and my girlfriend. She took me on an amazing vacation to Spain. Which I got back from about a week ago. Then my buddy Ryan got married in the Caymans and I just got back from that. 2.) I will update my other stories as well. Currently my Beta is giving Chapter 3 for 'Cat and her Berry' a once over as well as Chapter 2 for 'Heaven and Hell are closer than you think'. Now she just told me that she will be done by next Tuesday, so I will post them on Wednesday. And now (drum roll please) I give you Chapter 2 of my new installation 'Zangetsu Reformed in Darkness' I hope you enjoyed and please review so I know how I'm doing. As always see ya til' next time)**


End file.
